Ouroboros
Ouroboros is a demon in the series. History Ouroboros is an ancient symbol depicting a dragon or a serpent swallowing its own tail to form a cycle. It is a very important religious symbol over the ages. In alchemy, it is a purifying sigil. The myth of the Ouroboros is not dissimilar to other myths of cosmic serpents, such as the Australian Aboriginal myth of the Rainbow Serpent. The image of Ouroboros crossing itself into an infinity symbol is a modern idea, but one that retains the meaning of endlessness. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Snake Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Snake Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Snake Order, as '''Shin' in Revelations: Persona *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: World Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: World Arcana, as '''Uroboros' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Fortune Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Draco Race *Devil Children White Book: Draco Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Dragon Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Draco Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Snake Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Ouroboros is a boss in Sector Eridanus. Its name is mentioned as Ouroboros Maia, making her one of the of the three Mothers of the Schwarzwelt (alongside Tiamat and Maya) the protagonist obligatorily fights. She dwells in the Vanishing Point Chamber, in the very core of Eridanus' top floor. Ouroboros is fought twice; in her first form, she will continually regenerate health and use Wild Thunder, a potent Electricity-type attack, and Disaster Cycle, a light almighty attack against all enemies, which has the added issue of liberally inflicting any possible ailment to the targets. Overall, the first battle is mostly difficult because of her ability to replenish her health. However, it becomes apparent Ouroboros is simply immortal in this form, forcing the Strike Team to leave; Captain Jack is the one to call the protagonist and point him to the exact locations from which Ouroboros is drawing energy. Once the demons at these locations are dead, Ouroboros will be dismayed about the "torus of eternity" being severed, and enter a second and more dangerous stage when the protagonist again enters the chamber. Chances of seeing Disaster Cycle greatly increase and Ouroboros begins using Wave of Death, a potent physical attack. Once she dies, she will moan in agony about the "holy realm of the gods" being defiled by humans, and leave behind a band of energy, pocketed by the protagonist, and her rare forma. Also after being defeated, Ouroboros is unlocked in special fusion using five demons: Dzelarhons, Kwancha, Mandrake, Basilisk and Vouivre, refrencing the demons giving her energy. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Ouroboros can be found in Camp Ichigaya. She can teach Flynn the Megidola skill through her Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Ourobos can be found in Minami Sunamachi. It can teach Nanashi the Megido, Recarm and Makakaja skills through its Demon Whisper. Ouroboros benefits from learning Almighty, healing and support skills. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' When the party chases Weyland Haruo in the Persona Thief quests, he summons demons to block multiple stairs that lead to him. One of such demons is Ouroboros. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Urboros, he can perform the combo Dragon Surge with Kyuki and Dragon Cross with Kaleidos. Urboros also has the power EarthWall. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Boss= - First Battle= - Second Battle= }} |-| Summonable Ally= - Original= - Redux= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:European Mythology Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas